


Intimate Imprint

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John touches Sherlock.  Sherlock responds.





	Intimate Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121342) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



> Here is my contribution to the Wits on Tap 2017 Challenge: a haiku remix of the lovely ficlet Imprints, by SincerelyChaos.

A fingertip’s touch  
My body shows what I feel  
John’s name on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
